


Red Carnation

by Lalia037



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Please read the notes in the beginning, Romance, Thanks, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalia037/pseuds/Lalia037
Summary: On a stormy night when even the electricity went out, Romano just couldn't sleep. He was in a bad mood. After he had separated from Spain and started living alone he started to feel like something was missing. Little did he know on this night he would not only realize why he felt like this, but there was also a surprise waiting for him.





	Red Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Some facts before you read it:
> 
> -Names are not mentioned. The first character who appears is Romano.  
> -The Italian sparrow is the national bird of Italy.  
> -The red carnation is the national flower of Spain. It literally means ,,My heart aches for you"  
> -There's a short poem in Italian, it is translated at the end.

Dark silhouettes were looming around in his room,  
And he had the faintest thought he wouldn’t fall asleep soon.  
It was a tiring day, he needed the rest,  
And really, he was trying his best,  
But he couldn’t find his peace.  
Deciding on getting up, he slid out of the bed with ease.  
Glancing at the clock, hearing it tick away,  
A feeling of dizziness made him slightly sway.  
It was nearing midnight with every minute passing by,  
Yet he just couldn’t sleep. He let out an irritated sigh.  
What was the cause? Oh, he had asked that himself too,  
Not only one time, not even two.  
He neared his window, looked out at the scene,  
It was completely different from what back then he had seen.  
The reason for his sleepless nights was simple, one thing only:  
He felt so very alone, lonely.  
Not to mention his dislike for the current storm. Yeah, he didn’t like that.  
But it was something he himself would scoff at.

Back to the point

Ever since he left behind his old life,  
All the things that had been signed as rife,  
He was restless. Something was missing.  
Something wasn’t there, and he couldn’t shake off the feeling.  
At first he would ignore it. Yes, that would work.  
But soon enough it became something that would quickly irk.  
He knew very well what caused his distress.  
He knew because of whom he got himself in this mess.  
No… that wasn’t right. He couldn’t blame it on another.  
He was alone now…so why try to smother?  
It was his fault. He was in love.  
Even the now hidden stars could tell from above.  
,,What to do now? What to do now?’’  
He was pacing back and forth ,,I need to resolve this, but I don’t know how”.  
A faint thud was heard, coming from the window,  
He lit a candle to see better, and was surprised to find a sparrow.  
He quickly opened it and scooped up the little guy,  
It looked so exhausted, like it could barely fly.  
It was cold. Oh so very cold, and it’s feathers wet from head to toe,  
Water dripping from them like from the leaves of a crying willow.  
He noticed something else too, the bird held a red carnation,  
After discovering this, the stared for a moment in fascination.  
He put it on a dry towel and took the flower from it’s beak,  
Then caught sight of a piece of paper tied to it’s leg when he took another peek.

The note read:

Ho provato a scriverti un poema,  
Anche se non conosco la tua lingua.  
Voglio dirti una cosa, ho desiderato per secoli,  
Ma non potevo, ero accecato dalle emozioni.  
Solo poche parole semplici, ma potrebbero cambiare la nostra vita,  
Eppure stavo zitto, avevo paura.  
Avevo paura di perderti,  
Ma ora lo dirò: ,, Mi corazón duele por ti”.

He couldn’t believe it, his eyes widened in shock,  
‘Was this real? Or did he write this solely to mock?’  
A pebble hit the glass, it’s sound heard through the storm,  
It was like an answer to his question, he could’ve sworn.  
Rushing to where the sound came from, he looked out at the street,  
Guess, what do you think he did meet?  
Familiar green eyes locked onto his own,  
Radiating with the mirth he always had shown.  
He was smiling, not just with his lips, but also the eyes, they held relief, hope, and…. Wait.  
WAIT, he was still standing outside in the downpour, was this man even thinking straight?!  
He flew down the stairs, hastily unlocked his door, then ran out to tackle the other.  
He was also getting drenched, and it was getting chilly, but to do something against it, he didn’t bother.  
The embrace was warm, and they both held on tight,  
After being apart for so long it felt just right.  
Then he pulled away, slapped the other across the face – but just lightly  
Even if he scowled, his eyes shone brightly.  
,,Just what do you think you’re doing?”  
The Spaniard looked all the more confused,  
But he didn’t give him a chance to answer before he continued:  
,,What were you thinking, standing outside in the rain for so long? You think you’re bold?  
All you’ll gain from that is a horrible cold.”  
The other just grinned, and pulled him into a hug once more;  
,,But I also got the only thing that I asked for.”  
He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, then dragged the man inside ,,You’re such a pain.  
Let’s not continue standing in the rain.”  
The green-eyed man laughed; ,,Well, I’m a Spanish man. And you can’t spell “Spain” without “pain”.”

Inside the house was warm; they sat in front of the fire, a blanket around them, sharing the heat,  
He started to doze off a little, leaning onto the Spaniard, who thought this was very sweet.  
,,I liked what you wrote” he mumbled sleepily,  
,,I have an answer for that actually.”  
The other smiled fondly, already knowing what it was, but he took his hand and asked: ,,You do?”  
The Italian chuckled at that, closing his amber eyes, but before he was taken by sleep, replied:  
,,Yes, I love you too.”

*I tried writing you a poem,  
Even though I don’t really know your language.  
I want to tell you something, I’ve wanted for centuries,  
But I couldn’t, I was blinded by emotions.  
Just a few simple words, but they could change our lives,  
Yet I kept quiet. I was afraid.  
I was afraid of losing you,  
But now I will say: ,,My heart aches for you.”


End file.
